War Part 1
It was a nice night in Zatokai. It was all quiet and the knights were having dinner. The whole environment was cold and dark, which meant a beautiful weather for Zatokaians. Xebrexia, the second in command of the knights quickly finished his food with no dash of table manners. “Woo! What a meal. You guys ain’t finished yet? Oh lord, yo-“ Xebrexia’s sentence was interrupted by the first in command and leader, Dregsus. “Show some respect. You know the king only allows us to eat once for a whole day of training. If you do something like this in front of him who knows-“ Xebrexia interrupted Dregsus’s as well with a counter. “But he isn’t here, is he? Man, can’t we do something else for a change?” Dregsus gave Xebrexia a warm stare. “Oh, I understand.” Xebrexia sighed. A yell was heard from the castle. “Did any of you hear that?” Xebrexia said to Dregsus and the rest of the knights. “Dregsus, shall we check it out?” “You go by yourself. As leader I must stay.” Dregsus ordered. Xebrexia rushed into the castle in the room of the King’s throne. He saw King Hakre and his son Prince Hachiac with an old servant. “Oh, Xebrexia. You came just in time.” Hakre welcomed Xebrexia. “What seems to be the matter my Lord?” Bowed Xebrexia, with a respectful gesture. “This servant can barely do anything at all. Look at him. I say get rid of him at once.” Hakre commanded. “Yes, your Highness.” Xebrexia took the old servant to the execution room. The old servant begged him not to kill him. “Please oh young knight, let me go. I’m just a helpless old man.” Xebrexia sighed. “Orders are orders. What’s the point of being a knight without taking commands regardless of strategy? Remember what happened to one of my fellow knights when he let the person to be executed go? He was hung in a dungeon and died. I’m sorry. Hope your afterlife will be better than this one.” Xebrexia took a deep breath and held the axe high. The old servant kept on pleading. With a slice of the axe, the servant was slaughtered. “Oh, what a nice show!” The Prince came in. “You know I pretty much find you no different than your Father, right?” “Ah Xebrexia, you are but ignorant.” Hachiac taunted.Xebrexia lost control of his anger, “What did you just say you fu-“ “Now now,” Hachiac cut in between “this is no way to treat the King’s son, is it not? By the way, I was only messing with you.” Xebrexia growled and walked back in the knight’s room. Xebrexia leaped upon his bed and stretched his arms. He put both of his hands on the back of his head and pointed one knee up. One of the King’s guards called. “Leaders, second in commands of all groups come to the throne! The Lord has an announcement!” Xebrexia got up and ran to the King’s royal room. “Welcome my fellow servants.” Hakre started. “I just want to ask you a small favour. Since there’s barely any shit happening inside the Black Hole, I just want to start a bond. Try denying this order and you will end up like the servant I had executed today. I was thinking of having more power since everything is just dull with this old ragged planet. We obviously have a reason why we have big monster or ‘Bakugan’ forms. To battle! So, just to make a new generation of Zatokai, I want to take over ‘Earth’ since they are the easiest. I also plan to take over Vestroia since consuming them will help us consume advancer planets. Earth can be our training source. We can go for the others later. Imagine ruling other dimensions! In short, conquer the Earth.” Category:Fanon episodes Category:Bakugan: Zatokaian War